A Troubleful Party
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: A big misunderstand at a party threats to tear Anna and Kristoff apart... Will their love survive or not and what can make sure it don't die? rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 The Party

**A/N: I got this idea today and decided to write it. Hope you'll like it. I promise my readers that they will see more to Arendelle University soon.**

Anna and Kristoff ran around the castle grounds and enjoyed each other's company. Kristoff chased Anna as she laughed and as Kristoff crashed them onto the grounds she snuggled into his chest and held her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes to get lost in her dreamy thoughts. It was also there when Kristoff turned his head up to the sky and felt like he was out of place with Anna.

I don't understand why she can be with me when all these noblemen that would love to get her hand in marriage. They can offer so much more than I can anyway Kristoff thought to him.

Tonight there would be a huge ball at the castle. It was starting to run smoothly in Arendelle and Elsa wanted to celebrate with her trade partners that they had gotten going so great and Anna was a partying girl and she didn't know how uncomfortable Kristoff always became when he was attending such occasions with Elsa and Anna.

She was starting to get very exciting, so excited that she didn't seem to notice the discomforted Kristoff that still feared that someone of higher status would get to replace his place in Anna's life. He loved her so deeply and yet as he knew she loved him too, she was a princess after all and she could easily find herself a more suitable suitor if he didn't get into the royal life soon.

Kristoff and Anna was met by a cheerful Elsa who told Anna it was almost time for the royal sisters to welcome their guests and Kristoff didn't thought he was going to be asked to attend too, but as he was offered to be there to help them, he refused lying about have to go to Sven and help Olaf with secret stuff. He met up with Olaf and Sven in the royal stables and sat there in fear of what the party of tonight would bring, it wasn't anything positive, he was sure about that. Olaf seemed to sense the discomfort of Kristoff and sat down beside his friend.

"What's bugging' you Kristoff?" Kristoff didn't look at Olaf and tried to figure out how to explain it. It wasn't hard only, but a bit embarrassing as well.

"Is it about the party tonight?" Kristoff nodded as he kept staring at the hay filled floor of the stables and Sven sat down beside the other side of Kristoff trying his best to help Kristoff feel less discomfort.

"I know it's stupid, but I can't help, but fear what all these stupid high ranked persons will try and do. I don't even know if they are aware about my relationship with Anna" Olaf put his stick hand on Kristoff's shoulder for comfort and smiled cheerful as always at him.

"Kristoff, you know as well as I and Sven that Anna loves you and you alone, it's true love. You shouldn't feel worried, it's not like she'll leave you for another man" Kristoff knew he felt like Anna loved him, but he wasn't sure about he felt sure Anna wouldn't leave her. He wanted to feel sure on that, but since she could get engaged to someone she just met and so, then he didn't know what would happen if she was manipulated by some sophisticated grace.

He didn't tell Olaf and Sven as he left the stables to go get him washed and dressed up for the celebration. He was getting into himself into his finest suit and put his hair up to make it look more sophisticated. Even though he was terrible and so with graceful people, he tried his best for Anna's- and Elsa's sake, to not make them look bad.

He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before he walked out his bedroom and down the hall where a servant awaited him and smiled at him. Kai was the one to wait for him and he had build a good relationship up with him and Gerda after helping getting Anna back to Arendelle and get her to Hans when they tried to help her unfreeze her heart at the big incident with Elsa freezing up Arendelle.

Kristoff entered the ballroom and saw Anna and Elsa was talking to a man his size about the new trade deal Arendelle made with the Western Isles and then thought about ignoring them and just meet up with them later, but then Anna spotted him and smiled happy and got him over with a wave of her hand and Elsa nodded for him to come over as well.

"Hi Kristoff, you look truly handsome" Kristoff smiled and kissed Anna on her cheek and then Anna kissed his lips and embraced him. He looked at her when he pulled away from the embrace and saw a charming and beautiful Anna with a green, black dress and then he got out of thoughts and smiled sweetly at Anna and Elsa.

"Thank you Anna. You look beautiful, Anna, you too Elsa" Elsa blushed a bit at Kristoff's compliment and went up and embraced her sisters boyfriend who was like a brother to her, then they turned attention back to the Duke of the Western Isles that looked a lot like he was at least 10 years elder than Elsa and himself. At least 12 years from Anna and then Elsa stood beside Kristoff.

"Kristoff, this is Duke Andre of Western Isles. Duke Andre, this is Kristoff Bjorgman, he is my Ice Master and Deliver and boyfriend of Princess Anna" Kristoff offered his hand to the duke and as he took it, he sensed disgust by the duke. He was clearly seen as a commoner, but he was making a façade to hide it for Anna, but especially to Elsa whom he didn't want to get on bad ice with.

"Nice to meet you"

"Likewise Mr Bjorgman. You are lucky to have two such wonderful ladies around you" Kristoff nodded and then left the others. Anna looked at Elsa and followed Kristoff after Elsa had accepted that she wanted to be with Kristoff for just a bit. Kristoff got up to get some food from the buffet and then excused himself to get some fresh air. He walked out with a carrot in his hand that he planned on sharing with Sven away from all these arrogant, stupid and better knowing graces. Anna called out for Kristoff and he turned around to see her right behind him and he smiled as she got up to him.

"Where are you going Kristoff?"

"Just going to give Sven a carrot, besides I needed some fresh air" Anna saw the carrot Kristoff had taken from the buffet and then walked over to her boyfriend.

"Are you alright Kristoff?" Kristoff gave a fake nod and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Anna. I just need to get some fresh air and then I'll be perfectly fine" Kristoff wanted the fresh air and hoped Anna would buy his lie. He knew he couldn't be fine or comfortable at such occasions and Anna thankfully bought it and let Kristoff go to the stables and enjoy a bit time with Sven.

Anna walked back at the ballroom and started to feel a bit out of place with Kristoff being so distant as he was, but she was taken out of thoughts as Duke Andre came up to her being polite and bowed for Anna. Being the nice person Anna was known as, she smiled at the duke and accepted his offer to go out with him to the balcony and enjoy the wonderful view over the fjord and over Arendelle.

"What a beautiful view you got here in Arendelle your highness" Anna smiled at the duke who seemed to suddenly standing so close to her that she didn't know what to do. She knew she had to be polite and humble to their guests and Elsa wasn't anywhere around as well Kristoff wasn't, therefore she was on her own now.

"Yeah, I really enjoy it a lot, from my room we can see ever wider, I often do so with Kristoff" Anna told him proudly, she knew most royals appreciate Kristoff very much, but Anna wanted therefore more than anything to show them how she loved him.

"You truly care for him, don't you? But of course if he's your boyfriend, but don't you care about status?" Duke Andre tried to make the question sound as gentle as possible and Anna seem to be a bit tricked at it, but kept it calm.

"I care about a lot of things and as much as I love being a princess, I don't care about status, I love Kristoff for his personality and because he cares for me" Duke Andre nodded and then tried to talk about another subject.

"Your dress is truly beautiful" Anna blushed. Even with her shyness that started to create inside her, she couldn't deny he was truly gentle and truly complimenting. She started to want Kristoff near her more than anything.

"Thank you. It is quite nice and I like green colour the most, but I guess it really is beautiful. We do have a good tailor" Duke Andre shook his head and let his hand rest on Anna's cheek and then let it slip down it like Hans did that time ago when he sang with Anna. She was feeling her heart beating intensely and it frightened her very much.

"It's not the dress itself, sure it's pretty, but it's the woman in it that makes it seem so beautiful, it's your beauty that makes it something special my princess" Duke Andre put on his best and most charming smile and Anna never remembered feeling so absolutely uncomfortable that she hoped Kristoff soon would show himself and spend some time with her before anything turned wrong.

Kristoff was indeed looking for Anna, but all the people around him made him want to sit and he then saw something that he didn't like one bit. He saw Anna along with the duke standing out on the balcony and chatted and Anna was looking like she having a good time, of course Kristoff didn't realize that she was just putting on her best acting by smiling at the duke to not infant him or anything. He walked closer and tried to listen to what they were talking about without being spotted and with Elsa busy talking to some of her other guests and Kristoff with no one else to talk to, he didn't like what was going on with Anna and the duke as well and started to feel an urge to just walk up and tell the duke to get away and leave Anna alone. He walked away, but in the progress, the duke made another to get close to Anna and she didn't seem to resist to the fact that the duke held her in a way so Kristoff couldn't see he did so.

Then for a moment Kristoff's world seem to be standing completely still as the duke made his lips touch with Anna and moved into her even more and Kristoff felt like he was about to cry and felt his knees starting to hurt badly threatening to bug under him.

Anna stared in shock and followed her eyes to the direction the duke was looking at and saw a devastated Kristoff standing close by and looked he could faint any second and Anna didn't think about anything as she raced towards him and saw he sprinted as he was trying to get away from her. Elsa bumped into Anna and saw the devastation in her eyes and before Elsa had a chance to ask her what was going on, Anna sprinted away and saw Kristoff jerk out of the doors.

_What have you done Anna?_ Elsa thought as she was going after her sister. She needed to be with her and ask her what was going on and see if she had any chance of helping her, but she was pulled up by Duke Andre who told her it might be best if she let Anna be alone right now and made up a lie about another guy Anna supposedly had kissed in front of Kristoff.

_Oh no Kristoff, he better not do anything stupid_ Elsa thought and then ordered for a guard to make sure Kristoff didn't do anything stupid or anything.

In the meantime, Anna was still racing to get to Kristoff and it was hard with him being a top shaped guy and fast runner and the fact that she wore high heels made it only harder and therefore she needed to hope for an unpredictable thing to help him. Just before Kristoff managed to reach the gates, he tripped because was out of position and made him crash and he took a moment to recover from the high speed he had run off with and as he was about to get up to reach for the gates, a red blond haired girl with blue eyes that was more like red blue eyes to the tears in them.

"Kristoff, please stop and let me talk to you" Anna saw the confusion and hurt in his brown eyes and he looked like he was about to cry as well. Yet, she also something she had never seen in his eyes before. Coldness and a bit of disbelief.

"What do you want to say Anna? There is nothing to say about what happened, it was at least pretty obvious to me that you were kissing the duke"

"He kissed ME" Anna agued, she was irritated that he was very stupid and unable to even listen to what she had to say. She could explain what was going on if she got a chance to do so.

"It was still a kiss and I can't believe I didn't see it coming" Anna never remembered feeling so hurt in her entire life. Not even the incident with Hans could compare to this.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are a royalty. The Princess of Arendelle and just like Elsa, one of the most attractive girls at this party and I'm just. I'm just me" Anna felt like hell. She hated her title right now and wished she could tell him wrong, but he was right about the status and she was almost speechless. It was hard to find a proper answer to argue on that.

"That doesn't matter to me Kristoff. I love and ONLY you!" Anna expressed herself so passionately that it was hard for Kristoff to deny that she clearly spoke out of feelings and emotions and she tried to get closer to him, but then he stepped back, she felt a pain she never felt before, it another kind of heartbreak that she'd never ever had experienced and always hoped she never would.

"Don't you love me Kristoff?" at the moment, he wanted to say he didn't, but he wasn't a liar and he couldn't deny his feelings for Anna, but he was also feeling out of place right now and wanted to find a way out of this.

"I do love you Anna. I can't deny that I love you more than anyone I've ever cared for, but we are out place, I'm out of place. I don't belong in a castle with you and Elsa, I just don't"'

"Why not? You saved me and you helped safe Arendelle"

"I didn't save you, Elsa and you did that and I can't be the man you need or the man you deserve as well, I want to, believe me when I say want to, but I just can't and maybe you can find him some day" the silence that lasted a minute felt like a thousand years as Kristoff collected all his courage to say the thing he never thought he would, but felt like he needed to say.

"Goodbye Anna"

Anna fell to her knees in devastation when Kristoff pulled Sven out of the main gates to the castle. It was just then Elsa showed up and when she saw Anna crying on the ground, she sprinted to her side as if it meant the difference between life and death. Anna sobbed hard into Elsa's shoulder

"Calm down Anna. Calm down. What's wrong? What happened?" Anna couldn't manage to get words out with all her sobs, it took her 10 long minutes before she cried out what she thought would have to be her heart, it felt like she had nothing to live for.

"Kristoff" was the only word she could manage to say, it was so hard to deal with the fact that he had just broken up with her because of her stupid status as princess of Arendelle.

"What about Kristoff? What made him so angry? Don't worry he'll come back after he got some fresh air"

"He won't come back to me Elsa, he just won't. I know"

"What are you saying Anna? Don't you love each other?" before she had a chance to continue, Elsa figured out what might have happened.

"He broke up with me Elsa. He said he loved me, but he broke up with me and it's all because of my royal status and because of Duke Andre"

"What have the duke to do with any of this? I heard from him a guy kissed you, but he didn't say whom. Was he the one who kissed you?" Elsa had a demanding tone and Anna only nodded while she was thinking of how to punish the duke for hurting the feelings of her sister and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Elsa took Anna to her bedroom and told Anna that she needed some rest to think clear even though she wanted to go to Kristoff and kiss off his doubts and make him feel like the luckiest guy in all of Arendelle.

Elsa sat at Anna's bedside until she had fallen asleep and even if her eyes were closed, Elsa spotted the depression in her sleep. Elsa knew she needed to go and see Kristoff and getting him to see sense and if Anna was unable of doing so, then she had to do it herself. Elsa called out a guard and ordered him to guard Anna's room and make sure no one entered or especially that Anna didn't leave the room. The guard bowed and Elsa got in her own room and put on a coat and ordered for some two more guards to throw Duke Andre of the Western Isles into a dungeon until she was able to take care of his punishment, they left immediately and left for a place she was certain she could Kristoff and Sven. The mountains.

**I decided to make this a 2 chapter-story and I hope you guys like this one. Please read and review, I need your support.**


	2. Chapter 2 Action of the Queen

**A/N: This will be the final chapter of the story. I feel glad to see that this story could attract no less than 3 reviews, 5 followers and 5 favourites. Thank you for the support and this is the end and then as things seems, I'll attend to **_**Arendelle University**_** as the only one for some time.**

Kristoff sat alone in a stable in one of the mountains. No, he wasn't alone. He sat there with Sven who provided him a pillow with his fur. All the events of the evening were running back and forward in his head and he didn't know what to feel at the moment, everything seemed so complicated.

He lie down at the hay beside Sven and started to try and get some sleep. He hoped that he was able to think clearly about it if he had done the right thing or not. He did love Anna, no he still love her and didn't feel well about how it had all ended, but at the same time, he was still insecure about his status compared to Anna's title. He might be Ice Master and Deliver of Arendelle, but it still didn't seem to feel fitting for dating the Princess of Arendelle.

Still it made an impression when he saw the expression of Anna and if she really didn't love him as much as she made him hope, then she wouldn't have chased him all that way and seem so sad, but he needed to have some time for himself as he often did back at those old days before Anna even was a part of his life. The time his life was simple. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard something that reminded him of footsteps, but he decided to ignore them and get to sleep and hopefully he was left alone for the night.

At the very same time, Elsa was starting to get Anna to rest peacefully and as she started to leave her after the final check up. Anna has woken up several times having nightmares about the event she just went through and Elsa just hoped Anna could sleep without interruptions until she returned from her small journey to the place she had an idea, she'd be able to find the lost mountain man.

Elsa walked down to the stables and ordered for her own personal horse to get tied up and ready for a small ride. When the servants had finished up Elsa's horse, she got on the white horse and got it to move forward. She travelled in hope for some food prints or such, because otherwise she could have a hard time try to find Kristoff. After an hour in the mountains, Elsa was starting to think it wouldn't be today that she would be able to find him and was about turn around the horse and head back for the castle, but then something caught her eyes. Tracks. Not just any sort of tracks, but someone that look pretty much alike the ones a reindeer would leave behind and hoped that she was lucky to have found Sven's footprints. She followed the prints and it lead to a small house. Not a house, it was like a bigger stable that seemed to be where the footprints ended and she didn't ask for entrance since she noticed the house that the stable was connected with was abounded, it looked like it had been for at least a week, if not a month. She entered the stables and found Kristoff and Sven sleeping beside each other and she could imagine how many times they have done so over the years and she stood by and watched, but then she sighed a bit too loudly and both Kristoff and Sven woke up with a huge shock.

Kristoff didn't knew what to think when he saw the Queen of Arendelle standing right in front of him, especially after what happened last night. He gulped and then tried to look away from Elsa. He looked everywhere except at the person standing right in front of him. Elsa was the first one to speak up.

"Good morning Kristoff. I hope you slept well" Kristoff yawned and Elsa giggled, it seemed like she had waken him a bit earlier than he had expected to wake up himself and then he stood up and got on his hat and he looked exactly the same as the first time she saw him with Anna at her ice palace.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything Elsa, but want do you want?" Kristoff tried to sound as polite as possible and was surprised at how easy Elsa took in his words and then he felt like he had made a fool of himself.

"I came here to ask you to come back to Arendelle with me. Back to Anna" Anna was the only word he needed to hear to understand what was going on. Or so he thought as he started to get as far away from Elsa as possible inside the stable. Elsa caught up with him any place he tried to get away and looked curious at him.

"Please Elsa. Don't hurt me, I just did what I thought was the best for Anna as well as myself" Now, Elsa at least understood why he was trying to get distance between them and got close to him and rested a hand peacefully on his shoulder and smiled to try and calm him down.

"Kristoff, I need to ask you why you broke up with Anna. What happened? Why?" Kristoff breathed in heavily to figure out a proper answer, he didn't know how to explain it and he didn't want to anger Elsa at the same time. Things seemed a bit hard to him at the moment. He then decided to just tell her what he had seen and Elsa listened very carefully and to Kristoff's surprise, she just kept smiling at him. He was pretty sure that leaving her sister would have meant she'd freeze up his heart and then he dropped as he told her that he didn't find himself fitting for Anna anymore.

Kristoff was no less than surprised to see the expression on Elsa's face when she sat down beside him to comfort him. Then it turned into a worried and sad expression.

"You shouldn't have done so Kristoff. You should have seen the look on Anna's face when I found her, to say she was heartbroken wouldn't fit" Kristoff looked concerned at Elsa and she hoped it was a sign of him being willing to come back with her so she could help Anna fix up the mess they have gotten themselves into.

"I'm sorry to hear so, but I still can't see me and Anna together anymore, I'm not suitable enough for her. I'm surprised you let me date her in the first place. That about the sleigh and my title was already too much for me, but letting me stay with Anna was more than I ever thought possible and she deserves someone who can provide her what she needs" Elsa shot him a look of confusion and Kristoff was about to explain himself further, but was stopped before he got the chance.

"You are by far the person who can provide Anna was she need the most best!" Kristoff was now the one to shoot the queen a look of confusion; he didn't know what he could provide Anna that other royals could not. Maybe people had started to pay more for the ice because of the influence of Queen Elsa, but still it wasn't anything close to what royalty could offer her of status and all that and even if he didn't like royals much with exception of Elsa and Anna, Anna was a person who saw good in close to everyone.

"Kristoff, I know that you maybe don't feel high enough on status and money and think we royals cared for is something wrong. I mean, yeah, some of them do, but not all royals. Anna and me are exceptions. But the thing is that you give Anna trust, understanding, caring and love and that is what she need the most and always wanted and you are good enough for Anna or else I can tell you, then I wouldn't have let you stay in the castle no less than 2 minutes" Kristoff sat deeply in thoughts about the things Elsa just told him and then knew it was true she could have kicked him out of the castle if he didn't treat Anna with love and respect.

He then stood up and walked outside and neither Sven or Elsa knew what he was doing so they both walked outside to see what was he was doing and Elsa saw he was looking out over Arendelle with his focus on the huge castle he had been living in with two wonderful girls who was his girlfriend and another who treated him like a brother. He then looked back at Elsa.

"Are you really that sure that I can be the right one for her? I don't want her to be settling for less than she deserves" Elsa chuckled and thought that her sister was very lucky to have someone who loved her so much that she was put first at almost everything.

"Neither do I wish for her to choose no less than the best, but I defiantly know that she isn't. She really was rushing into things with Hans, but you have proven yourself more than worthy over the last time Kristoff, so I don't want you to think so low of yourself because you are defiantly worthy of my sister with lovely and caring ways of treatment" he didn't know how to react to such a compliment from a person of Elsa's rank and therefore nodded his thanks and gulped fear down his neck and then Elsa surprised him again by embracing whispering for him that it was okay to hug her and she didn't wanted him to treat him like a queen, but a sister.

Kristoff then thought about it one last time and decided he needed to talk to Anna and settle things to be sure what things should be like and Elsa then agreed and she got on her horse and Kristoff got Sven ready and then they slowly rode back to Arendelle.

In the meantime Anna was just waking up to find herself alone in Elsa's bed and then looked around to make sure she wasn't mistaking about being in Elsa's room and then remembered she asked to sleep with her last night. Anna got out of the room and saw a guard meet her outside the door. He bowed politely when he saw the princess and she saw that she still was wearing her nightgown and then excused herself to get back to her room to dress up properly. On the back she noticed she was passing Kristoff's room and then ran back to her room crying over the lost she remembered from last night.

She got dressed and then pressed her head against a pillow and she sobbed into it and just wished that Kristoff stand in front of her so she could grab him and kiss him and tell him that she loved him and him alone and she always would reserve her love to him.

Elsa and Kristoff finally managed to reach the gates of the castle and was welcomed by the guards who opened up the gates and they went to the stables and got Sven and Elsa's horse into the stables and then they walked straight towards Elsa's room where she expected to find her, but was met by a guard who told her that they tried to get the princess out of her room, but she didn't want to.

Kristoff stared with a surprised expression and followed Elsa towards Anna's room and before he was about to get inside, Elsa grabbed his arm and asked him to wait so she could get her calm down first and then they could get to talk in peace. Kristoff nodded and waited outside the door with the other staff and Elsa found her sister getting comforted by Olaf and he looked concerned at Elsa who kept an expression of sureness. She let her hand down on Anna's shoulder and Anna faced her with a tear-stained face and grabbed her into a hug. After she let go, she pushed her hard that surprised Elsa by the violent behaviour.

"Why did you leave me again Elsa? I woke up in your, but without you in there"

"Calm down Anna, I know you are upset, but that's why I left-" before she could say more Anna accused her more and she never remembered her fighting her so much except at her coronation.

"Anna, let me finish!" Elsa shouted out and she could sense the tension from Anna, but also had a feeling Kristoff was holding his breath outside the door.

"I found a solution to the problem or more the like "The" solution" Anna raised an eyebrow and Elsa cleared her throat. She shouted "come in" and Anna stood confused, but then she expressed her eyes into full size and ran quickly into Kristoff's arms as soon as she had realized he was standing right in front of her or at least until she smashed onto the ground. She didn't care if Elsa or Olaf were standing by and watched them. She kissed Kristoff with so much passion and desire that she didn't recall ever doing so ever before.

Elsa then took Olaf by his stick arm and dragged him out to get them the privacy she promised Kristoff before entering Anna's room and then ordered for the guards to not enter unless asked to or anything. They bowed in understanding and stood by the doors and waited for them.

Inside the room, Anna was staring into Kristoff's brown eyes and saw an expression of love and a bit of regret.

"Anna, I've been a total fool, I should apologize to you for how I reacted last night and for not listen to you properly, I know you didn't want to kiss that man, I was just too blind to listen" Anna just answered by grabbing him and embrace him again and kissed his cheek.

"I'm also sorry Kristoff" he raised his eyebrow and didn't understand since she said she didn't want to kiss that other man.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that pain. I know those celebrations aren't you, but you still did for me and for Elsa and we both love you and I want you to know that I still love you more than anyone else except Elsa of course, but I just love her in another way, of course not in the w-" Kristoff placed his finger on her lips to silence her and he smiled gently at her.

"I know what you mean and I love you too more than anyone else, I just thought you wanted a future with a more sophisticated grace or so" Anna kissed him hard and it was full of passion and deep love.

"Does that answer your question?" Anna smirked and they both knew then that they had a future ahead of them together. No matter what, they'd stick together and love each other. No sophisticated grace would ever change that.

**That was it for this story. I promise a soon update of Arendelle University, but I've been stressed with my bosses being jerks lately and I search hard for a new one and I also have an appointment tomorrow about the epileptic seizure I got about 2 months ago to make sure nothing's wrong. But hope to see some reviews and don't worry, I'll back again soon.**


End file.
